Ihave fun
by xxXkmiXxx
Summary: hay un dicho que dice "mejor solo que mal acompañado" pero si te encontraras con la exepcion de este dicho? saldrias con una mala influencia?kpi 1 un bonus de ragalo :
1. Chapter 1

Introduccion

Era un día soleado y caluroso haciendo honor a la época del año en el que se encontraban: verano. Era un día ideal para estar comiendo un helado, nadar en la alberca pública o incluso para andar en bici, pero no Fredward Benson tenía que estar en escuela de regularización de verano, si como leyeron ESCUELA DE VERANO, tendría que soportar la condena de un mes de un curso de historia universal comprimido, 5 horas al día con una media hora de receso y con varios chicos problemas, si, hoy era el principio de su condena.

Bueno se preguntaran como es que freddie se metió en una situación como esta, pues se supone que reprobó el examen final, pero lo reprobó con tan baja calificación que ni siquiera tuvo derecho a hacer examen extraordinario; lo asombroso fue que de tan confiado estaba de que sacaría la calificación máxima (como siempre lo hace)que no reviso a tiempo su calificación y cuando se entero y quiso hacer revisión de examen el director Franklin dijo que todos los examen se habían enviado ya a las oficinas centrales de educación pública.

Así que estaba el ahí sentado en el pupitre sin poner atención a lo que su profesor le decía, puesto que él se sabía el tema prácticamente de memoria, aunque estaba agradecido de que no le tocara el mismo profesor anciano que según Sam parecía más la combinación de una pasa y un topo (pasa por las arrugas y topo porque de tan casi nula su vista, tenía que usar gafas que le daba el efecto de tener los ojos muy diminutos y ni aun así veía bien) pero él hubiese preferido estar disfrutando del verano como él quisiera y no estar ahí encerrado.

Al fin después de dos horas de clase freddie se encontraba en el pasillo estirando un poco las piernas cuando de pronto escucha un -¿Qué haces aquí fredork? voltea para descubrir que era el demonio con caireles de oro.

Sam, primero se dice un¨ hola¨ y después cuestionas lo que quieras, además te eh dicho que no me digas fredork-dijo freddie –Si, si ,si y los monos hacen acrobacias, ahora escupe por que estas aquí frednub-demando Sam – Estoy re cursando historia universal-respondió freddie –Wow el gran NERD genio Benson¿ re cursando una materia? Mama sí que está sorprendida-dijo Sam –Si es que al parecer…-No me importa- interrumpió Sam sacando una bolsa de plástico llenas de costillas de su bolso (pues no llevaba su mochila) ante esto Freddie con una expresión se rareza pregunto –Se puede saber ¿por qué traes costillas en tu bolso?-Es esto o tendría que comerme a alguien- dijo Sam restándole importancia al asunto.

En eso suena el timbre que indica que freddie tiene que volver a su condena y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de frustración e inconformidad a lo que Sam pregunto –Vaya Benson ¿Por qué esa cara?-Es que no quiero volver a esa tonta clase, es decir no me importa cuando es algo nuevo pero todo lo que explico el profesor ya me lo se y me aburro como no tienes idea- explico freddie –Pues te propongo algo, sáltate el resto de la clase y ven conmigo- propuso Sam mientras agarraba otra costillita.

Freddie se quedo estático sin saber qué hacer. Nunca en su vida se había saltado una clase pues su madre se encargo de incrustarle en su moral que ese tipo de conducta es de una vándalo vago, pero por otro lado temía que si regresaba y se quedaba en la clase se moriría de aburrimiento.

Realmente no sabía que opción tomar.

°|°|°|°|°|°|°|° (=¬=)meh~°|°|°|°|°|°

Bueno ae que es un poco corto pero es solo la introduccion el proximo capi sera un poco mas largo y espero no haberme salido de las personalidades de los personajes

ICARLY NO ES MIO ES DE DAN ya que si fuera mio habria mas capis dedicados al seddie!

es su eleccion dejarme un review o como se escribe en español un comentario pero deven tomar en cuanta 4 factores importantes

A)Un dulce pierde su azucar cada vez que no dejas un review en un fic

B)hay menos fondos para la fundacion ¨mantener afuera de la carcel a sam (que los chicos de iCarly crearon)

C)No ayudan a mi enfermedad de webonits aguda

D)no hay fondos para alimetar a SAM

BYE espero que le haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 Cine

Freddie estaba estático, no sabía que opción tomar mientras tanto Sam seguía esperando su respuesta aun que ya se estaba empezando a desesperar pero en vez de de golpearle en el brazo y gritarle ¨ya decídete frednub!" se limito a sacar de su bolso una pierna de pollo frito envuelta en aluminio y dedicarle una mirada amenazante.

A lo que freddie dijo-¿Saltarme una clase e ir contigo?... Espera un momento ¿por qué querrías salir conmigo, porque no vas con Carly?-Sam respondió con cara de asombro- Dios no puedo creer que seas tan bobo, no recuerdas que Carly se fue a un campamento con Spencer y su abuelo después de nuestra última transmisión del show, créeme la frase "antes de irnos quiero avisar que saldré de campamento y no emitiremos el próximo iCarly hasta la próxima semana¨ No fue un segmento improvisado a última hora- esto último lo dijo con un tono sarcástico –ah cierto- recordó freddie –deberás tu cabeza sí que es una lata-¿una lata, porque una lata?- porque tu cerebro esta enlatado al vacio dah… -dijo Sam a lo que freddie rodo los ojos.

-Es que nunca me eh saltado una clase…- Espera ¿es enserio? ¿No has roto ninguna regla escolar?-preguntó Sam con asombro.-Bueno no es como que jamás haya roto una regla…-no has roto ninguna- afirmo Sam –no, nunca- confirmo freddie – Entonces como te puedes divertir sin romper reglas o correr riesgos, digo se que eres medio niña y eres medio aburrido pero…- dijo Sam –escucha Sam en primera no soy niña y en segunda la gente NORMAL no toma riesgos ni rompen las reglas para divertirse- aseguro freddie –Claro que si, todo el mundo sabe que para divertirte necesitas tomar riesgos y para tomar riesgos tienes que romper reglas, ¡es diversión básica freddie!- argumento Sam .

No, claro que no-dijo freddie –claro que si- claro que no – claro que si – claro que no – claro que si, y mama te lo puede demostrar Fredñoño- afirmo Sam a lo que freddie guardo silencio para que continuara – mira nos saltaremos nuestras clases de verano y haremos cosas en las que rompiendo reglas y tomar cualquier oportunidad arriesgada te demuestre que es más divertido que cualquier ñoñería que acostumbras hacer- propuso Sam –Hecho pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto freddie –Am… dame 4 días completos- ¿Completos? No creo poder, ya sabes, mi madre además de que me viene a recoger ella…-Cierto no me acordaba de la loca de tu madre…-dijo Sam a lo que freddie respondió con un ¨¡HEY!¨ el cual Sam ignoro para continuar –Bueno haremos las cosas durante las 5 horas de nuestras clases de verano y vendremos aquí antes de que tu loca madre llegue, pero tendrás que darme 2 semanas.- Bien pero no aceptare hacer cosas que nos puedan llevar a un tribunal o dar condena perpetua- Afirmo freddie –Pero dejas a mama con poco material-dijo Sam haciendo un puchero- Sam- dijo freddie en modo de regaño convencedor –Bien- respondió Sam dándole la razón.

Bueno ¿y a donde vamos a ir?- cuestiono Freddie –Pues debido al tiempo creo que iremos al cine que está a 5 cuadras de aquí-Dijo Sam.-Oye… y tu sabes, si se darán cuenta de que no regresamos a clases –cuestiono freddie a lo que Sam rodo los ojos y contesto –Claro que no, lo que pasa es que son maestros que vienen a hacer prácticas y por lo tanto no pasan lista- y con esto Freddie pareció comprender el asunto.

Sam camino hasta la entrada y abrió la entrada y al ver que Freddie no la seguía se volvió a asomar por la puerta y le envió una mirada indicándole su impaciencia y que se apurara a seguirla. Ella noto como el miraba nerviosamente a todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Ella lo guio hasta el estacionamiento en el cual una vez ahí se acerco a una bicicleta negra con flores rojas y le quito la cadena con candado para evitar los robos con una llave que saco de su bolso.

-¿Es tuya?- pregunto Freddie Sam respondió un ¨Si ñoño¨ se monto en ella y le hizo un ademan para que él se subiera, dudo por unos segundos pero finalmente se acomodo sobre los diablillos, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Sam, la cual echo a andar la bici una vez que se hubo acomodado.

-Sam ¿de dónde sacaste la bici?- me la compro mama, ya que no puede dejarme o traerme y no quiere gastar en taxis o autobuses y según ella me hace falta hacer ejercicio- dijo Sam –espera ¿te dijo gorda?- No Benson, me dijo que me hacía falta hacer ejercicio para haber si así me cansaba más rápido y no la molestara o me pusiera a destruir cosas- Explico Sam con un tono molesto –Ah… ¡porque tu mama no puede llevarte en su auto, la volvieron a encerrar de nuevo?- no bobo, consiguió trabajo…- wow ¿enserio, en donde?- es algo así como recepcionista de un lugar donde hacen tattos y piercings –dijo Sam -Ah…- se limito a responder freddie.

Al poco tiempo llegaron fuera del cine en donde Sam estaciono su bicicleta poniéndole el candado, mientras Freddie había empezado a revisar su cartera y cuando Sam se dio cuenta le pregunto -¿Qué rayos se supone que haces?- am… ¿viendo si tengo suficiente dinero para las entradas del cine?- respondió Freddie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¿dime quien dijo algo sobre pagar las entradas?-espera no me digas que…- oh si- dijo Sam dándole una mirada maquiavélicamente traviesa y el solo atino a poner una mirada de horror marca freddie –Toma nota mientras mama está en acción- dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a una chica que salía junto con muchas personas del cine por que ya había acabado su función.

Hablo con ella unos cuantos minutos y luego se acerco a freddie para tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia la taquilla diciéndole que debía seguirle la corriente y no estropearlo todo con sus nervios de ñoño, Freddie trato de reusarse pero luego Sam le recordó el porqué estaban aquí a lo que Freddie no tuvo más remedio que acatar sus órdenes.

Disculpe señor –dijo Sam refiriéndose al señor de la taquilla con un tono educado lo cual sorprendió a Freddie -¿si, dígame que pasa jovencita?- Es que mi Hermano- dijo refiriéndose a Freddie – se le cayó su inhalador durante la función y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que salimos y quería saber si nos pueden dejar pasar a buscarlo- explico Sam mientras que le daba un ligero pisotón a freddie para que hablara –emm …si es que soy asmático… y no tengo otro inhalador- Y como se que realmente eres asmático –pregunto el taquillero con desconfianza –porque con la salud de un familiar nunca se juega- dijo Sam indignada –Pruébalo- pidió el taquillero –acabamos de salir de la función de la sala 10 la cual proyecto ¨hojuelas de nieve en nueva york¨- em … bueno aun así yo no…-Escuche-interrumpió Sam con su tono amenazador sin ira-usted y yo sabemos que no le conviene que su jefe se entere que no dejo pasar a unos hermanos para buscar algo tan importante como un inhalador, porque quien sabe quien lo haya engañado antes y se volvió un refunfuñón, así que dígale al guardia de seguridad que nos deje pasar, a menos que quiera cargar con la culpa de cualquier ataque respiratorio que le pueda pasar a mi hermano sin mencionar la demanda que podríamos poner en su contra por negligencia- Claro, señorita, pasen y digan que van de parte mía- dijo el taquillero Freddie estaba shockeado todavía no procesaba lo ocurrido, solo sintió ser jalado del brazo y escuchar un disculpen las molestias por parte del taquillero.

Cuando llegaron enfrente del policía Sam dijo –Eh, don poli, el taquillero nos dejo entrar gratis- Freddie abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos, sintió que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y que algo pesado le revolvió el estomago al mismo tiempo que pensó ¨Esta loca o que, no nos dejaran entrar¨ y el policía solo inclino la cabeza en dirección del taquillero con un gesto interrogativo y el taquillero hizo un ademan afirmativo, a lo cual el policía les permitió que pasaran hacia el lobby del cine.

Una vez dentro Freddie le pregunto a Sam -¿Explícame como rayos fue que funciono esto?- Sam rodo los ojos –Deberás no sabes nada… El policía no va a dejar su puesto para preguntar algo tan rápido, pues es poco práctico mandar a llamar a alguien para que lo remplace no más de 5 minutos, así que solo basta con que el taquillero diga que no o si para saber lo que se debe hacer, entonces si engañas al taquillero el resto es pan comido- explico Sam con un tono de muchísima obviedad –Sabes si usaras tu inteligencia para estudiar en vez del mal, serias una gran estudiante- afirmo Freddie con un cierto toque de lamentación –¡ha! ¿Y ser una petulante chica nerd? No gracias Fredosso –respondió Sam

Bueno supongo que iré a comprar las palomitas…-Dios fredñoño sigues si entender, estas aquí para aprender a estafar romper reglas etc. Solo fíjate en como lo hace mama- dijo Sam mientras que veía las filas enfrente de los encargados de la dulcería.

Hasta que hubo localizado su víctima y se coloco detrás de un chico que hacía fila se arreglo un poco el cabello y de la nada comenzó a llorar en voz alta diciendo ¨pero que tonta soy¨, captando la atención del chico, el cual pregunto consternado –Que te pasa lindura- a lo que freddie sintió como se le revolvió extrañamente el estomago y una sensación de molestia aparentemente inexplicable, pues se había acercado disimuladamente lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido y poder escuchar y ver lo que Sam iba a hacer. –Es que soy una tonta olvide mi cartera y ahora no podre comprar nada- dijo Sam ente sollozos (fingidos)- oh vamos linda no es tan malo- dijo el chico dándole palmaditas en el hombro, mientras una inconsciente aura asesina se comenzaba a materializar alrededor de freddie.

Es que vine con mi primo que en dos horas tiene que irse al aeropuerto y yo realmente quería que esto saliera perfecto pero como siempre lo arruino todo-Bueno estoy seguro que a tu primo no le importara pagar las palomitas…- Todo su dinero lo gasto en las entradas- dijo Sam entrecortada para terminar por aumentar su llanto a uno más lastimero.-No llores, no me gusta ver a una chica tan linda como tú, llorar, si quieres yo te compro unas palomitas y…- no podría aceptarlo, estaría abusando de tu generosidad- dijo Sam tranquilizándose un poco –si quieres podemos hacer un trato, tú me das tu numero y yo a cambio te compro el combo que desees – me parece bien- dijo Sam tranquila. El chico cumplió su palabra pues Sam escogió un combo que incluía palomitas grandes y dos refrescos del mismo tamaño.

Una vez que Sam le dio su número se acerco a freddie indicándole que ya podían ir a la función pero Freddie le dijo molesto -¿Era necesario que le dieras tu número telefónico?- Cálmate Freduccini , que el punto era que vieras que si podías provocar el sentimiento de compasión sin rayar en lo patético podrías conseguir que te compren cosas, claro que no puedes usar esta táctica porque sería raramente patético ver a un…- Si, pero porque le diste tu numero volvió a insistir Freddie con impaciencia –¿No viste lo lindo que era? Tómalo como un bonus extra, por cierto la única función a la que podemos entrar es a ¨Juegos Sangrientos: el regreso de Natalia¨

Freddie sintió recorrer un escalofrió por toda su espalda –¿Enserio no hay otra opción? –no- dijo Sam .Freddie intento retroceder lentamente para poder huir pero Sam leyó sus movimientos antes de que pudiera completar su plan de retirada la amante del jamon lo detuvo cargándolo al estilo Sam (como cuando quiere que freddie haga algo contra su voluntad en la serie) sosteniéndolo con un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo la bandeja con el combo y lo llevo hasta la sala ignorando completamente las quejas del castaño.

Cuando se acomodaron en sus asientos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el comienzo de la película. Durante la función Freddie se la pasaba gritando en cada escena sangrienta, mientras que Sam soltaba carcajadas lo cual hacía dudar al castaño de la sanidad mental de la rubia. Pero aun con todo esto él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando no sabía cómo pero lo disfrutaba. Sam por otro lado le daba mucha risa de cómo Freddie se tomaba en serio esas escenas pues solo era maquillaje y litros y litros de sangre falsa, pero sobretodo noto que la estaba pasando bien y no necesitaba hacer sufrir mucho al chico castaño para pasar un rato divertido, tal vez solo tal vez realmente este disfrutando de su compañía, pero decidió mejor no ahondar ese asunto y dejarlo para después y seguir disfrutando de la película.

Cuando termino la función muchos salieron con el estomago revuelto, otros pálidos, en el caso de cierto castaño técnico salió con los dos síntomas mientras que su amiga ojiazul salió fresca como una lechuga. Sam noto que faltaban 15 minutos para que se acabara las clases de verano de ese día, asi que se dispuso a llevar devuelta a Freddie con toda la potencia que sus piernas le brindaban para llegar antes que lo hiciera la loca madre de Freddie.

Y justo apenas habían llegado cuando el coche de Freddie se asomaba por la calle. Se despidieron rápidamente y se subió en el asiento delantero viendo por el espejo retrovisor a la rubia amante del jamón preguntándose qué aventura le depararía el día de mañana.

°|°|°|°|°|°|°|° (=¬=)meh~°|°|°|°|°|°

Hola seddielectores! Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores me animan a continuar con este proyecto:)

espero no haberme salido de las personalidades de los personajes y que les haya gustado

ICARLY NO ES MIO ES DE DAN ya que si fuera mio habria mas capis dedicados al seddie!

es su eleccion dejarme un review o como se escribe en español un comentario pero deven tomar en cuanta 4 factores importantes

A)Un dulce pierde su azucar cada vez que no dejas un review en un fic

B)hay menos fondos para la fundacion ¨mantener afuera de la carcel a sam (que los chicos de iCarly crearon)

C)No ayudan a mi enfermedad de webonits aguda

D)no hay fondos para alimetar a SAM

aki les dejo un bonus eske estaba de osiosa en youtube y un video llevo a otro hasta que encontre esta cancion que es la cancion mas seddie que eh escuchado hasta ahora

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro,  
Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas.  
Como hallarle figuras a las nubes, como ir al cine o no hacer nada.  
Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta,  
Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista.  
En vez de distraerme con el fútbol o con el internet como hacen todos.  
Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto  
Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina  
De ser por siempre solo un ciudadano, sólo uno más.  
Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte,  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir.  
Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota, es lo que siento y a quién le importa.  
Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.  
Es la ruleta rusa por un beso, es lo de siempre improvisado.  
Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo que cree que ser feliz es estar libre,  
Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto, amarte a ti.  
Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro,  
Es también haberte odiado un par de veces.  
Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos y así será mientras nos dure...


End file.
